Puzzle
by Glass Spires
Summary: Porque, después de saber aquello, Near jamás volvería a armar su puzzle. Nunca. Mello/Near, yaoi. Tributo a mi amado Mello; porque él no merecía morir.


**Disclaimer: **_Ya saben; los personajes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, Mello nunca hubiera muerto..._

**Puzzle.**

Ficha tras ficha, en un silencio inmutable. Era cuestión de minutos el que Near completara el puzzle, abstraído en una concentración absoluta; jamás vacilaba antes de colocar una pieza, trabajando de manera constante y eficaz. Los fragmentos blancos encajaban a la perfección, sin titubeos, sin fallas; tal como había transcurrido su vida entera…_sin fallas_. Aquel rompecabezas no representaba más que su existencia misma. Todo planeado meticulosamente, con suma cautela…desde sus días hasta sus planes infalibles. Todo, absolutamente todo era meditado antes de llevarse a cabo; hasta la sencilla acción de levantar la mirada, o de pronunciar una mísera palabra. Near siempre sopesaba cada mínima consecuencia antes de actuar. Porque él no cometía errores; él no debía equivocarse. Nunca. Su vida propia era como el puzzle más difícil de resolver, en el cual sólo necesitaba unir las piezas correctas para poder triunfar con certeza. Sin dudas, su vida era un perfecto puzzle a armar.

–Near –lo llamó la voz de Halle, distrayéndolo de su mente.

Tras considerar el tono utilizado, Near levantó la mirada. Sus enormes ojos negros e insensibles analizaron a la mujer que tenía delante; su expresión parecía severa, rígida, como si estuviera intentando ocultar angustia detrás de ese frío semblante. Pero aquella fingida seriedad no engañaba al muchacho. Nada lo engañaba, jamás.

–¿Qué ocurre, Halle?

El albino supo que algo no estaba bien en el preciso instante en que la aludida desvió la mirada, evitando la suya. Ese comportamiento no era propio de ella.

–Mello… –susurró.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al oír aquel nombre. _Su_ _nombre._

–¿Ocurre algo con él?

–Él…él… –se llevó una mano al rostro, cuya expresión se había tornado en disgusto puro–Mello...Mello falleció hace un par de horas.

Una ficha cayó sobre el puzzle. Aquella pieza desencajaba sobre las demás; no se encontraba donde debía, arruinaba la monótona perfección de aquel tablero blanco. Era una pieza errónea, un desliz. Y Near era incapaz de tolerarlo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, cual estúpido.

–Mello…murió. Él se ha ido.

Silencio. A Near siempre le había gustado el silencio. Acogedor, solitario; nada ni nadie lo interrumpía en su mente cuando se encontraba en silencio. En él se sentía a gusto, cómodo; le resultaba cálido, incluso dulce. Pero no aquella vez. Se sintió desprotegido ante aquel silencio cruel, como un niño indefenso. Mas él no era alguien débil; no, era astuto…fuerte de mente. Y aun así fue capaz de percibir el preciso instante en que la verdad lo abofeteó con brutalidad. Oh…y aquel macabro y continuo silencio taladrándole los oídos sin piedad alguna. Aquel macabro y continuo _silencio_, que lo obligaba a enfrentar la realidad que tan desesperadamente deseaba ignorar.

Había fallecido; esas fueron sus palabras. Pero era imposible…Mello no podía haber muerto. ¿Por qué Halle había mentido de tal forma? Mello no podía haber muerto. Simplemente no podía haberlo hecho…¿o es que él no quería admitirlo? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil aceptar que él se había marchado para no regresar nunca? Siempre había que contemplar los hechos desde un punto de vista objetivo; era un humano, tan vulnerable y mortal como cualquier otro. Pero_...dolía_. Dolía pensar en no volver a verlo, dolía recordar su rostro sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a encontrar. Oír su voz en su propia mente, contemplarlo fijamente a unos ojos imaginarios que ya no volverían a brillar, sin vida. Dolía horrores. Porque sabía que Halle no mentía; lo sabía tan bien como que algo estaba desgarrándolo interiormente, de una manera casi inhumana. ¿Era aquello el dolor puro, acaso?

Había fallado. Había fracasado en su objetivo principal; su vida dictada tal y como la quería. Mello formaba parte de sus planes futuros; siempre lo había hecho, desde que tenía memoria. _Memoria_…miles de recuerdos lo atacaron sin contemplaciones, amedrentándolo. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al volver a Wammy's, cuando Mello lo saludó por vez primera con un tímido 'hola' y un gesto avergonzado. Sus manos se tornaron en puños al recordar aquellas discusiones de tardes viejas y lluviosas, donde insultos rabiosos lo atravesaban como filosos puñales. Su mirada vacía se quebró al revivir aquel beso…el cálido contacto de sus labios, sus esencias mezclándose y creando una perfecta combinación entre ambos. Aquellas manos…aquellas caricias…aquel_ te amo_. ¿Había sido cierto, o lo había soñado?

Lo amaba. No podía evitarlo; aun sabiendo que para él no era más que su enemigo, aun sabiendo que él lo odiaba más que a nadie ni nada... lo amaba. Era por esa misma razón que el dolor lo corroía sin compasión, la imagen de su cuerpo inerte torturándolo en su propia mente. El amor que sentía por él no conocía límites...y Mello jamás podría enterarse de aquello. Su vida jamás podría estar bien si él no participaba en ella; y entonces, sabiéndolo muerto...jamás lograría una victoria completa.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el puzzle frente a él, rescatándolo del reciente torrente de emociones. Se secó los ojos con frenesí, disgustado. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Near no lloraba. Nunca lloraba. Llorar era de débiles. Pero, ¿qué más daba, si ya nada tenía sentido? Mello se había marchado…llevándose sus triunfos en el camino, sus planes; su anhelada perfección. Dejándolo en blanco, vacío. _A él_.

Había perdido.

–Lo siento, Near –susurró Halle.

El albino alzó su puzzle. Las piezas blancas cayeron como la lluvia fuera del edificio, desparramándose completamente por el suelo.

–Adiós, Mello.

Dejó caer el tablero sobre la montaña de fichas. Porque, después de saber aquello, Near jamás volvería a armar su puzzle. Nunca.

* * *

_¡Hola! ^^_

_Bueno, aquí estoy, presentándoles...esto. _

_Sinceramente, no me gusta cómo quedó. u.u _

_Pero en fin..._

_Mi pequeño tributo a Mello, en su honor. _

_¡Porque él no merecía morir! D:_

_Sé que lo publiqué antes de la fecha..._

_Pero en esos días iba a ser imposible que lo subiera, y no podía dejarlo pasar; mi pobre Mello. )':_

_Así que...aquí está. ^^_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Saludos, **Glass Spires.**_


End file.
